


From Dust to Dust

by mayathedaydreamer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, Future Poly, I will unite these ships, Love Triangles, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), ex-lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathedaydreamer/pseuds/mayathedaydreamer
Summary: The heroes return to life hoping to find the person they care for but if someone else is already there what then?





	From Dust to Dust

Honesty that’s what there had to be with both of them. Honesty and communication as the dust returned back to life. Tony had already ran forward hugging the newly revived Peter. His attention now coming to rest on Stephen Strange the man who had sacrificed everything for himself. Slowly he moved forward feeling his heart wanting to explode. Behind Tony stood his ex who had greeted his friend back to life already.

“Tony…” Stephen began as the man dropped to his knees to be level with the sitting man. “There’s something you need to know.” Tony’s heart twisted slightly as he could physically feel Steve move closer to them.

“Yeah Stephen?” Tony asked. Stephen seemed to hesitate seeing the new man over his shoulder. “Strange?”

“Tony. While we were trapped I realized why I did what I did. I knew you had to be the one but I think I started to like you as I watched your pain through those millions of worlds.  It’s hard to explain but you understand right?” Stephen said reaching out towards him.

Steve made a noise between groan and a tsk right behind Tony his hand suddenly being placed on Tony’s shoulder.

“Did you just hiss at me Captain?” Strange asked glancing up at him.

“Steve… Can you please give us a second?” Tony asked sighing not looking up at him. Steve made another sound gripping Tony’s shoulder before relaxing letting go.

“I’ll talk to Peter,” Steve said moving away from causing Stephen’s brow to furrow.

“Tony…” Stephen said firmly but quietly. Tony gave a weak smile to him. “Tony. What’s going on?”

“Rogers and I worked through some things… We don’t know how we’re moving forward but he would like to.” Tony said and Stephen seemed to visibly deflate. “But I do understand how you feel. I…started to feel something before you disappeared.” Tony looked over his shoulder seeing the teen Spiderman talking with Rogers. Steve seemed to be cheering up with Peter gesturing back over to the two of them.

Tony sighed reaching out and bridging the gap between them. Gently he took one of his hands in both of his.

“I don’t know what I can promise you Stephen, I didn’t even promise Steve anything but if the three of us sat down and talked about this I’m sure we would come up with a civil solution.” Tony said watching Stephen’s hand almost studying it.

“Tony…do you really…” Stephen began before Tony shrugged.

“I don’t know, but it’s worth a try. You just came back from the dead. He’s come back from the dead. Hell! I’ve come back from the dead. They could call us zombie trio.” Tony slowly stood up helping the man to his feet. “Or the Stevewich.”

“No!” Stephen said instantly. “I will talk to him but call us that and I’m sending you through a portal.” Tony laughed leading him to Peter and Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to comment. Find my Tumblr LilyEnderborn for more.


End file.
